


The Raeken Pamphlet

by apackofsmokes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hamilton AU, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apackofsmokes/pseuds/apackofsmokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thank god, someone who understands what I’m struggling here to do-“</p>
<p>"I’m not here for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raeken Pamphlet

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is A. Ham in my heart.

Derek is exhausted when the carriage pulls up to the Stilinski estate. Traveling across an ocean being no easy feat.

The cream colored house is nothing less than welcoming, much like he remembers from his last visit years ago. When things, though uneasy, were simpler.

-

He’s hardly two steps into the foyer when Stiles nearly tumbles over himself to greet him.

Derek stand stoically, forever enraptured by Stiles’ radiance. His creamy mole spotted skin, his lithe frame.

He’s far from the boy Derek had met at the Winter’s ball ages ago. Grown into his scrawny gangly limbs. But his eyes, they shine as they always have. Unreadable, but intelligent and vibrant all the same. Only now they hold something new as well.

He’s looking at Derek as if he is to be his savior.

The signs of stress are noticeable, his hair pulled in disarray, ink smudged high on his cheek. His face, weary and drained.

"Derek.“ He breaths into the space between them. As if all his troubles could be exhaled from his lips. But that can’t be and it won’t.

"I came as soon as I heard.” He states, as he walks towards the sitting room.

The drawn curtains reminding him of his visit that Summer. When they were wide open, sunlight streaming through. Of him and Cora dancing around side tables and armchairs to convince Stiles to come away with them upstate. His smile playful, telling them there was work to be done.

Had that been their last happy memory? Will they ever have another?

"Thank god, someone who understands what I’m struggling here to do-“

"I’m not here for you.” Derek interrupts.

"Der-“ But Derek cut him off again, suddenly overcome with fury that Stiles would dare assume he was here for him. That Derek’s heart wasn’t just as shattered as his poor sister’s.

"How could you?” He questions. “This is what you chose over spending the Summer with your family?” His voice breaking. “With me? Was whoring around with a married woman more worth your time?"

Stiles looks taken aback as though Derek had struck him. "No! I had a job to do!"

"And what a job you’ve done!” He laughs bitterly. “You’ve ruined everything, you’ve ruined us, this family. I love my sister more than anything in this life. I gave you up for her, to her. And this is how you treat my sacrifice? I will choose her happiness over mine every time. Did you even _think_ before inviting the world into your bed? About the heartbreak you’d cause?"

Stiles runs his dexterous fingers through his unkempt hair. Fingers he’s used to write declarations, essays, lover letters.

"You know Cora, the children… you, you’re everything to me.” He answers. “But this nation needs me. I have a duty. The rumors alone would have ended my political career. You know how the city gossips. Telling the truth this way, upfront, clears my name of any other allegations. Please believe I had to do this. There was no other option."

Derek swears his hearts stops at the sight of Stiles begging. Pleading with him to understand. But he can’t. He can’t understand any duty over family.

"Put what we had aside. I’m standing by her side, not yours. Even if you hadn’t published that pamphlet, there is no one as trusting or as kind as my sister.” Derek turns away from him, “You are ambitious as you are reckless. There’s a million things you haven’t done Stiles Stilinski. But perhaps you should stop and realize the thing you _have_. You will never be satisfied.” He sighs, “God, I hope you're satisfied."

Choosing Cora once more, always, he walks away from the only man he has ever loved.


End file.
